TMNT: The Turtlettes
by Adelilah
Summary: Long story short: The Turtles run into The Shredder on their vacation and The Shredder gets send to another dimension by his own creation. BUT, six baby turtles accidently tags along. What happened to them? When The Shredder returns, they'll get answers..
1. Prologue

**** Prologue ****

**The Shredder**

The Shredder tried to clench and unclench his mechanical hand on his new exoskeleton armor. With Kurais help, he managed to escape from his ice cold prison on the asteroid though a teleporter. He felt gratitude for his prodigy, although he knew she were growing weak, distrust for the weak fools who called themselves his servants, like the Hun. Maybe he should just dispose of that sad excuse for minion, putting Hun out of his misery. But the feeling that he felt the strongest, was the hatred against the Turtles. He couldn't help but to smile when he taught of their fate who were soon to be brought to them, by none other than the Shredder himself! He only needed to do some slight modifications on his teleporter and it would be able to send the meddlesome turtles far, far away. Hopefully to another dimension. And here, at the deserted tourist paradise Laguna Azure, he could work without any disturbance from the outside world. He smiled. Nothing could go wrong now.

**The Turtles**

"Map turtles!" Donatello said with excitement to his brothers when he lifted his head from the computer.  
>"What?" Michelangelo said and scratched his head.<br>"Their hatching time is drawing close, and often more than half of them wouldn't even make it to the water again! They either get taken by predators or caught by poachers to be sold to zoo's and petstores, so guess what I've got planned for us?"  
>Raphael leaned against the wall and rolled his eyes. "Oh please! Do tell me! I'm DYING with excitement over here!" He said sarcastic, but got a light punch in the side by Leonardo's elbow.<br>"What we're you going to say, Donnie?" Leo said.  
>"Well, wouldn't it be great to go down to Florida and help the baby map turtles to make it to the water? You know, help our cousins to survive! At least try to protect them from poachers!" Donnie said with a huge grin.<br>Leo was skeptical. "You know it's not good to meddle in nature, right?" He said.  
>"Yeah, but poachers aren't exactly a part of nature now, are they?" Donnie tilted his head to one side. "Pleeaase? That would even give me a chance to study them! Plus, wouldn't you guys think it would be interesting to meet some relatives?"<br>Leo shrugged. "What do you think guys?" He asked the rest of the family.  
>"No way!" Mikey shouted from his place in front of the tv. "They're having a MLP (for you Delilah ;)) marathon this week and I am NOT going to miss it for anything in the world!"<p>

"Why do you even watch that piece of crap?" Raphael said and hit his brother in the head with a magazine.

"PIECE OF CRAP?" Mikey raged and jumped up out of the sofa. "Oh no, you did NOT just call My Little Pony "Piece of crap"! Its about love, friendship and magic, how can you NOT like it? Its the best show EVER!" He flailed his arms around while speaking. Raph turned to Leo.  
>"Ya know, I can't stand that sickening, silly theme song for a whole week, can we PLEASE go?" Raph said and looked troubled. Leo smiled, but were still not sure if they should go. He decided to ask Master Splinter.<p>

The old rat insisted that they should go, mostly so he could watch his drama shows in peace and quiet. And to Mikeys dismay, they left the sewers of NY to go to in South-America, where the map turtles would hatch, only a couple of hours later. Right before the next episode of MLP. They manage to sneak on a truck that would go all the way to a town nearby the beach where the turtles usually laid their eggs.  
>But for revenge, Mikey started to sing MLP songs and kept doing so for a couple of hours, until Raph hit him on the head with a magazine, again.<br>The next day they arrived at the small town Laguna Azure, a now more or less deserted tourist paradise. Unfortunately, they didn't have sewers at Laguna Azure, so the turtles had to hide out in an abandoned hotel. Mikey found something to complain about every seventh second;  
>"Geez! Look at all this DUST! How can there POSSIBLY be so much dust in a damp place like THIS? Is that even physically possible, Donny?<br>Eww! Whats that smell? Raph, I've told you to warn us next time!  
>WOAH! That spider is HUGE! It's bigger than Raph's head! That CAN'T be physically possible!<br>Omg, WHY IS THERE BLOOD IN THE TUB? I will certainly NOT recommend this place!"  
>"Mikey, chill out! We wont' stay here for more than a couple of days!" Leo eventually said. Mikey moaned.<br>"This place doesn't even have CABLE! How will I survive for a couple of days?" He whined. Leo sighed and gave up.

Donatello was really worked up. According to him, the turtles might hatch already this night! They always hatch at night, that way more of them might survive. Raph looked pained, but he preferred this to a whole week of MLP. 

So the night came and the turtles sneaked down to the beach. There was still and quiet and there didn't seem to be any living soul nearby. The sand on the beach were soft and clean and the palm trees swayed in the light breeze. The moon reflected on the oceans surface and gave light to the whole beach. It was beautiful. Why this place were abandoned is a mystery. The turtles spread out on poacher-hunt and waited. A couple of hours later, Donny noticed the first turtles hatching. They were soon followed by more.

"Hey! These little guys are quite cute!" Leo said and flipped a baby which had fallen on its back so he came up on the right side again.  
>"I told you so!" Said Donny and took some photos. None of them noticed the shadows that lurked among the dark trees. The shadowy strangers didn't notice the teenage mutant ninja turtles either. Just as six new baby turtles crawled up from their sandy nest, they were snatched up by the strangers and put in a jar. But one of the babies suddenly turned around and bit its kidnapper in his finger. The kidnapper screamed and threw the turtle in the jar and hurried to secure the lid. The baby turtle landed on its back and cracked its shell.<p>

The Turtles heard the mans scream.

"What was that?" Mikey asked. Leo frowned.

"It seems like we aren't alone here..." He said seriously and drew his katanas. His brothers did the same thing with their weapons. They heard a car engine start somewhere beyond the trees. They hurried to the place the sound came from and got just in time to see four men load something into a pickup. The men noticed the turtles and three of them got into the car and drove of, and left the fourth man alone. The last man panicked and started to run after the pickup, shouted and flailed his arms. But his comrades wouldn't stop.

The Turtles began chasing the man, but the man stopped, turned against the turtles and fell on his knees.

"Please forgive me, spirits! I-I didn't mean to take your children! He forced me!" He cried and begged to the turtles. "P-please, don't k-kill me!" He sniffled.

"Who forced you?" Leo got curious and asked. The man looked down in the ground.

"I won't tell you, because if I do, he'll kill me!" He said and clenched his fists. Raph snarled and grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him closer to him.

"If you don't tell us, we will do something far worse to you!" He said menacingly to the man. The man hesitated, but when he saw the anger in the giant turtles eyes he started to stagger again;

"H-he don't tell us his real name... B-but he's a tall, frightening man in a metal armor. He has claws on his left hand and calls himself; The Shredder..." The last he said with a faint whisper. This enraged Raph.

"You're LYING!" He growled and pulled the man even closer. Leo put his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"I don't think he is lying, Raph" he said and looked at the whimpering man in Raph's hand.  
>"Where is The Shredder now?" Leo asked the man and released him from Raph's grip.<p>

The man stood up on shaking legs. "H-he has his headquarters in the observatory! On the cliff south to here!"

"Listen, we're going to let you go, in ONE condition!" Leo said and crossed his arms. The man gulped and looked down at the turtle. Even though Leo was shorter than the man, he still looked pretty menacing. "That you show us the way. No tricks or anything like that and we're going to let you go unharmed." The man turned paler than a ghost, but then he nodded slowly.

The man, who introduced himself as Juan, were walking in front of the gang. Mikey turned to Leo and looked worried.

"So, does this mean that The Shredder is back?" He asked. Leo didn't answer for a while. When he finally opened his mouth, he said;

"I don't hope so..."

**The Shredder**

He received the jar with the baby turtles in them. He smiled to himself. These would be perfect test subjects for his new and improver teleporter. He placed the jar by the side of the teleporter and turned to the men who fetched them. One of them had a bandage around his finger. The Shredder frowned.

"Weren't there four of you?" He asked the men. The men nodded nervously.

"But one of us got left behind when we got attacked by four angry spirits." Said one of the men and licked his lips. He was nervous. "We would like to get our payment now, we angered the spirits by taking their children from them, and now they want revenge! We don't want to stay here longer than necessary, I'm sorry." The man continued. The Shredder put on something that would resemble a grim smile.

"Why yes of course! You will get the payment you deserve" He said and tried not to laugh when the men sighed in relief. The Shredder snapped his fingers and three foot soldiers came out from the shadow. The men now realized what The Shredder meant by payment. The man who spoke before clenched his fist to The Shredder.

"CURSE you, Shredder! May the turtle spirits punish you!" He shouted before he was killed by a foot ninja.

Turtle spirit? The Shredder wondered, either it was just a legend, or maybe, if he were lucky, his old "friends" would be here. He picked up the jar with the little turtles and grinned. Everything were going perfect. He ordered his minions to start the teleporter. He was going to give it a test run, and these little baby turtles were going to be the lucky ones to test it first. Suddenly the alarm went through the building and the door were blown to pieces.

**The Turtles**

There was a huge fence surrounding the old observatory. Juan had left as soon as he could and the turtles were figuring out a way to get in unnoticed. They had forgotten about the baby turtles, now they were just curious; had The Shredder returned? Or was it just another phony?  
>"I say we just go in and slash our way through!" Raph said and punched his palm.<p>

"Yes, that sounds like a REALLY good idea! Why not do it unarmed too? That way it would be more exciting, dont'cha think?" Donny said and rolled his eyes in sarcasm.  
>"Its sounds like a Raph-plan, alright!" Mikey said and laughed.<br>"Guys, just focus! Its an old observatory, right? So the security can't be too advanced?" Leo said and started to draw a map on the ground. "So, this is what we'll do..." 

Later Mikey, Raph and Leo stood outside the door. So far things had been running smoothly, all they waited for now was Donny. He would disarm the mechanics that locked the door.  
>Leo was a bit worried. Things had gotten far too easy, there were hardly any guards and according to Donny, the alarm system were about as complicated as an easybake oven.<br>Just then Donny came running. He started to say something while breathing heavily, but were interrupted by a piercing alarm.

"Oh, lemme guess; somethin' went wrong?" Raph said and crossed his arms. Donny nodded. Leo turned to Mikey.

"Mikey, are you ready with the explosives?" He asked and Mikey replied slightly annoyed; "Is Raph stupid?"

Leo took that as a yes and asked Raph to wait or a moment before beating the shell out off Mikey. Donny and Leo looked around after any sign of action. But even with the security alarm blaring out of the speakers, the place seemed deserted.

"TAKE COVER!" Mikey shouted with excitement in his voice and dragged the others along to hide behind a car. The entrance door were blown to bits with a deafening 'BOOM'. Afterwards, Mikey pretended to be deaf to annoy the others. They ventured carefully through the entrance door and the dust the explosion had created pinched them in their noses and throats. Everything were lit inside the observatory and the turtles had a moment of chock when they saw who were on a podium a few meters away next to a strange, but yet familiar, contraption. His armor reflected the light coming from the roof and his red eyes blazed. It was him. He was back. _**The Shredder**_.

He also had a moment of surprise, but that quickly turned when his foot ninjas had surrounded the turtles and the turtles found themselves standing back to back.

"Well, well, well... Who do we have here? Long time no see, Turtles..." The Shredder said with his bone chilling, yet smooth, voice.  
>None of the turtles knew what to say. They were still surprised to see him again. This was without doubt THE Shredder, the real one. Donny noticed the device next to The Shredder. He recognized the technology to be utrom-ish, but it had hints of human too. Donny gasped when he noticed what it was. It was a teleporter. But he also saw something good. Good for them, that will say. The teleporter were getting started and smoke were coming from the device. Donny figured that something had too be wrong with the power circuits. Soon it would explode and god knew what happens then. The Shredder didn't notice that. He was too busy feeling victorious.<br>Donny whispered what he had found out to Leo and a plan started to develop in his brain.

"So..." Leo said and looked around. "Where is Kurai then? I haven't seen her in a while" He said while slowly walking to the side. His brothers looked at him in confusion, before they knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to stall time by talking to The Shredder, and kept his attention. Donny counted the foot ninjas surrounding them. Only ten of them, this would be a piece of cake.

"Yo, Shredhead! Is that a new armor you've got? It looks nice on you!" Mikey said and followed his older brothers example, but he went the opposite direction. The Shredder became confused, and a bit suspicious. What were the turtles up to? He decided it was time to apprehend the turtles to send them away. He snapped with his fingers and the foot ninjas sprung to attack. However, they stopped in the middle of the attack and turned to The Shredder, or more exactly, the teleporter. Lights suddenly began to flash and a new, beeping alarm could be heard. And suddenly, in the middle of the teleporter, a swirling circle of bluish light appeared. It emitted a crackling sound, like fire, and they could see an unfamiliar land in the middle of it.

Shredder snickered and turned to the portal that opened.

"Finally..." He said and picked up the jar with the turtle infants. Donny gasped when he saw the poor defenseless babies. Before he could stop him, the Shredder flung the jar into the swirling vortex. The Shredder turned to the Turtles again and pointed to them.

"And you're next! Get them!" He roared and the foot ninjas attacked again. But just as a foot ninjas blade collided with Leo's swords, the portal turned red and the crackling noise intensified. The computer screens became black and the the word in red "DANGER" showed. As Donny predicted, the teleporter became unstable due to the faulty circuit connecting. The Shredder turned to the portal as it suddenly lit up with a sharp, red, beaming light. Donny mentioned for his brothers to get away.  
>They went outside and and started to run for dear life. Donny knew they had to put as much distance they could between themselves and the portal.<p>

Suddenly, everything lit up as the facility behind them exploded in a red and blue inferno. The shockwave that followed made the Turtles fall forward. When things calmed down, Leo turned to see. The observatory and it's surroundings were gone. Instead there were a large hole in the ground, as if something just scooped it up from the face of the earth. Mikey whistled at the sight.

Donny felt sorry for the little infants whom The Shredder tossed into the other world. He hoped they would be okay.

"That must have been the easiest confrontation with The Shredder... Ever!" Raph said and checked his weapons for damages. "I'm kinda dissapointed"


	2. New friends

**AN: Hi there guys, Adelie here! I hope you liked the prologue ;). Please, read and review, it helps out alot! But this is my first fanfic, so please review nice, 'kay ;)?  
>I was thinking, maybe I should give you some details on the Turtlettes by the end of each chapters?... Yup, I think I'll do that, starting NEXT chapter ;)<br>Enjoy!  
> Adelie**

****CHAPTER 2****

**The Turtles**

"What the shell, Leo?" Michelangelo exclaimed when Leonardo turned of the TV. "I was on the last level! For crying out loud, dude!" He threw the controller at Leo, who caught it with ease.

"Mikey, you have been sitting in front of the TV all day! We've got training to do!" He gnarled at his younger brother. "The Shredder might return any day, we HAVE to be prepared to stop him again!" Mikey snorted and crossed his arms.

"We haven't seen ol' Shredhead for weeks, I don't think he'll EVER return!" Mikey said and smirked. Leo grew even more annoyed at his brother.

"Exactly Mikey, only three weeks! Hopefully it will take The Shredder a long time before he can return, and when he do, we'll be prepared! Which mean we will have to train, MIKEY!" He growled.

"But I AM training! Training to beat the final boss!"  
>Leo sighed and grabbed Mikey's shell and dragged him off the sofa and to the training grounds. Raphael were already there and kicked his punching bag.<p>

Mikey grabbed the edges of the sofa and complained loudly. However, a quick pull from Leo and Mikey let go. Mikey moaned. Just great. He would probably accomplish more on Ultra Mega Quest IV than on any boring training session. Mikey turned around and saw Donatello sit in front of his computer and do his geeky stuff.

"Hey! How come Donnie gets to play with his technology?" Mikey whined and looked at Leo.

"Because Donnie actually does something useful. Unlike you who only feeds our electrical bill doing nothing productive. Your silly games have never helped us, unlike Donnie whose inventions practically gets us through the days." Leo answered and let go of Mikeys shell.

Mikey thought for a while.

"Touche..." He replied after a while. Leo ignored him and instead unsheathed his swords.

"I've got an idea, you can run and I'll try to catch you" Leo said with and evil grin.

"Wh-whadya say?" Mikey asked dumbstruck.

"I'll count to ten, then I'll come after you. Okay? One... Two..."

Mikey turned around and ran as fast as he could... Screaming.

It didn't took long for Leo to catch up and he jumped up on Mikey's back. Mikey went down with a "urgh!".

"GAAAH! MASTER SPLINTER! MASTER SPLINTER!" He screamed terrified while Leo kept Mikey down by sitting on his shell. Raph shook his head.

"Can't ya gag him or sumthin'? I can hardly hear myself think!" He asked, obviously annoyed. As usual.

Suddenly, the door to Master Splinters were flung up.

"Can't one get some peace and quiet when meditating? Leonardo! You were supposed to get Mikey to train! Not to use him like your personal chair!" The old rat said and pointed at Leo with his stick. Leo quickly got off Mikeys back and Mikey stood up and smiled triumphantly at Leo.

"You know what? Why don't you all go upstairs to the surface and train there instead? There should be night out by now." Splinter suggested. Leo, Raph and Donnie agreed to it, Mikey however, switched out his happy face to a mask of horror.

While the others dragged him outside, he nagged and whined and complained. The whole way out. He tried to make up excuses and even to run away once, just so he could get home en play that last level. He had to give up after a while, however.

Two hours later they were running on the rooftops of Manhattan. Having a little race to the finish. The moon was full and lit up their way, along with the city lights. Far away they could hear the sirens of a police car and someone were playing loud music somewhere near. The air was warm, yet refreshing. Leo took a deep breath while jumping from a fire escape ladder to a smaller building. Yep, he loved being a turtle.

"Hey Leo! Hold up!" Donnie suddenly shouted from behind him. Leo thought for a moment that it was just a trick to get him to slow down so the other could pass, but something tells him it wasn't. Han stopped and turned to his three younger brothers who stood gathered around Donnie. Donnie pointed a shaky straight in front of him. All three of them stared at whatever it was Donnie pointed to. Leo followed his finger and first he didn't notice anything special. But then he saw it, lights in The Shredders old tower. That placed seemed to be filled with activity, and they saw a helicopter land on a platform on the top.

"C-can we go home now?" Mikey stuttered. "We have to tell Master Splinter!" Raph shook his head.

"I'd say we go and investigate!" Raph suggested and spun his sais.

"Actually, I'm with Mikey for once" Donnie said carefully. Leo looked at them.

"And I'm with Raph. We has to see whats going on!" Leo said and crossed his arms.

"How about we flip a coin? Me and Mikey gets heads and you two gets tails, okay?" Donnie said and took out a coin. He flipped it. Heads. Leo and Raph moaned.

They were heading home when a cold breeze struck the turtles. They felt... Watched. Leo didn't like this. He told his brothers to prepare for battle when a familiar shadow emerged.

His armor looked practically the same as before, except for a few dent here and there. His eyes were burning red and the razor sharp claws on his hand glistened in the moonlight.

"So we meet again... Turtles" The Shredder said with a grim hint in his cold voice. "For you there have only gone a couple of weeks. But for me, 15 years has passed. So I actually mean it when I say, long time no see" He said and chuckled evilly. The turtles unsheathed their weapons and prepared for a battle with the foot ninja, but there didn't seem to be any around. The Shredder noticed that they were looking around for others.

"Actually, I had planned on letting you meet some new friends" He said and snapped his fingers. Four smaller shadows showed up and stood in a line in front of The Shredder. They wore black robes with the hood over their faces so the Turtles couldn't see who they were. They were a bit shorter than the Turtles, and seemed chubby.

"Uuh, who are these clowns?" Mikey frowned and tilted his head in an effort to see their faces.

"Hey, who are you calling clown, clown?" One of them, the one in the middle, said. It sounded like a young female. Mikey' mout dropped in surprise and didn't answer. The girl giggled.

"Let me introduce: Amina, Sofonisba, Jeanne and Elizabeth" The Shredder said.

"You know what to do, girls. Do not fail me" He warned before disappearing into the shadows. "The girls" said in unison: "Yes, Master Shredder", except for the one who talked before, she said; "Sure".

The Turtles and females just stood still for what felt like an eternity and just watched each other. They females still had their cloaks on so none of the guys still had any idea who they were. And that made the Turtles frustrated. Suddenly the one in the middle spoked again;

"Whaddya say, sisters? Should we let the cat out of the bag?" They nodded and started to pull off their disguises. "Or maybe we should say, the turtles out of the cloaks?" The one in the middle added mysteriously as their cloaks fell to the ground. The Turtles gasped in shock.

Before them stood four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Female ones. Their shells also had a ridge on the middle of the back, going from the neck, down to their bottoms and a weird pattern.

"The map turtles?" Donnie gasped when he noticed their shells. "But-but..."

The turtle, or Turtlette, far out on the left smiled mockingly. Apparently, this was Amina. She were a bit bigger and heavier built than her sisters and she was covered in bruises and her shell had a huge crack. She wore a red mask and belt. In her belt were a dozen sharp throwing knifes. The one on the middle left were the one who spoke earlier. Sofonisba. She was the second shortest with huge eyes and a wide, playful smile. Her colors were orange, like Mikey, and in her belt were two menacing looking hand scythes connected with a black chain. Her sister next to her, presumably Jeanne, were dressed in blue, taller and her face was without expression. However, her eyes showed a lot of mixed emotions while she studied the guys. Two hidden blades were strapped to her arms and when she pressed a button on her palms the two blades were shot out. The fourth turtle however, Elizabeth, was the smallest. She was thin and wore purple mask and belt. She looked like she didn't want to be here. She looked both sad and scared as her eyes swept over her enemies. She shivered and clung to a spear she held in her small hands. She was also the only one who had tied her mask into a bow at the back of her head.

Amina cracked her knuckles.

"Lets get this show on the road, shall we?" She said.

"You all heard the man, lets not make him disappointed this time" Sofonisba said and giggled. They drew their swords and both the Turtles and the Turtlettes braced themselves to attack.

**AN: So, what do you guys think so far? Let me know in the reviews :D! I promise, the girls WON'T be any crappy Mary-Sues (I HATE Mary-Sues!) and they will NOT be exact copies of the guys. The Turtlettes will have their own unique personality and temper.**

**Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter out in the coming week, hopefully it won't take too long ;)**

**See you guys later!**

**/ Adelie**


	3. Damn it

**AN: Yup, I'm back again with another fresh chapter for you ;). This one will be shorter than the previous, mostly thanks to writers block... But they'll be longer in the future, I guarantee it ;)... Unless you want shorter... But you know what you'll do then? That's right, leave a REVIEW :D! I hope to hear from you guys ;)**

**Rated T for cussing and violence**

**/Adelie**

****CHAPTER 3****

**The Turtles**

Mikey backed off a couple of steps as the girl with the orange mask sprinted towards him with one of the scythes spinning in her left hand. He got his nunchucks going too. Sofonisba slowed down a couple of steps in front of him and sent her scythe flying towards Mikey in a dangerously high speed. He barely dodged it.

"Stop playing hard to get, cutie!" She teased and withdrew her scythe and started to spin it again.

"Well, I thought girls liked a challenge?" He replied and throw himself to the side as she threw her scythe again. The female turtle giggled.

"I guess you're right!" She said and winked to him and withdrew her scythe once again.

Amina and Raph had thrown themselves at each other at once. She had thrown three daggers at him,, two missed but one went by his knee and sliced up a small wound on his calf. They had now engaged in one on one close combat. She held up two daggers to counter his sais.

"So, ya comin' here often?" Raph teased her. Amina growled and pushed him back.

"Just SHUT THE FUCK UP and STAND THE FUCK STILL!" She shouted at him and threw one of her daggers. She were too close to miss. The knife lodged itself in his shoulder, between the bones and into the muscles. Raph screamed in pain and pulled out the knife. He looked at Amina, enraged.

"THATS IT! No more Mr Nice Guy!" He gnarled. Now it was Aminas turn to smile.

"I never recall I asked for him in the first place" She snorted and the two of them collided again.

Jeanne and Leonardo however, they just circled around each other. Studying each other, trying to anticipate the next turtles move.

"You're the one called Leonardo, am I right?" She asked, not breaking eye contact. Leonardo nodded.

"Yes, thats me. And you're Jeanne, correct?" He asked in turn. Jeanne nodded. "So, what was it like being raised by the evil Shredder?" He continued to ask, intrigued to see what her answer would be. Jeanne just shrugged.

"To call it a dream life would be a lie, lets just say it could have been better." Was her answer.

Suddenly, before Leo could ask anymore questions, she rushed to him with her blades in attack position. Leo manage to parry just in time.

Jeanne twisted her blades, thus jamming her blades and Leos katanas together. She spun around and tried to roundhouse kick Leo, but he ducked in time and headbutted her instead. She lost her breath for a couple of seconds and staggered back. But regained her control in time to counter an attack from Leo. Jeanne dodged the swords that came swooshing through the air and managed to hit his hands with the blunt sides of her blades. Leo dropped his swords and sent them flying. He started to sweat and felt a streak of panic. He waited for Jeanne to make her next move, but she didn't do anything.

"What are you waiting for?" Leo asked, slightly impatient.

"For you to take up your weapons again." Jeanne answered without showing any emotion. Leo looked at her, clearly confused. "I'm not fighting and unarmed opponent" Jeanne said like it was obvious and sighed. Leo backed away to fetch his swords again. As soon as he picked them up, Jeanne attacked and they got back into the fight.

Donnie held up his Bo staff and prepared for his opponent to strike. But she didn't. Elizabeth stood still and looked like she had an inner struggle with herself. When she looked up from the ground her eyes latched on his staff.

"Is that a Bo staff? I've read about them" She said and tilted her head in fascination. "Amina says they're useless, but I think they could come quite handy. Too bad The Shredder thought like Amina and didn't let me have one" She said and sighed. "So I had to settle with a Kage spear."

Donnie couldn't help but to smile.  
>"It's funny considering all the times a Bo has helped to defeat him" He said with a laugh. Elizabeth looked at Donnie and gave him a faint smile.<p>

"You wanna know something?" She asked. Donnie tilted his head.

"Like what?"

"None of us actually wants to fight you guys..." She said quietly so her sisters didn't hear. Donnie frowned.

"Then why do you?" He asked. Elizabeth looked away.

"We have to... Or else..." She mumbled.

"YO LIZ! What're you doing? Trying to TALK him to death?" Sofonisba shouted, interrupting her sister. Elizabeth looked at Sofonisba and noticed the small gesture she did with her right hand over her left wrist. Elizabeth looked at her own and remembered. She looked at Donnie. He had lowered his staff, but when he met her eyes he raised it again.

"I guess I don't have a choice then..." She said and without any further small talk, even those two engaged in battle.  
>After a long tiring battle the boys barely went down.<p>

First was Leo, who managed to get the upper hand on Jeanne. He had her to the wall when Sofonisba noticed the pickle her sister was in. She managed to grab one of Mikey's nunchuks with the chain and yanked it free from his hand. She took the nunchuk and threw it at Leo. Mikey tried to warn him, but it was to late. The nunchuk hit Leo's head with a loud BAM and he went out like a light.

Thanks to Sofonisbas lucky throw, things went suddenly better for the girls. They teamed up on the guys, first Jeanne helped Elizabeth to take out Donnie, and then the four of them managed to take out Raph, since Sofonisba had already knocked Mikey out. But not until he had cracked her right elbow with his remaining nunchuk, when she tried to parry on of his blows with the chain. The end of the nunchuk missed the chain and hit her elbow with a sickening crack.  
>When Leo woke up, he found himself and his brothers tied together on the ground. Mikey had Sofonisba sitting on his shell and tied him down to the ground with her weight. She held her damaged arm along her side and poked Mikey in the head with the other, telling him over and over what a big jerk he was for making her feel "(h)armless"...<br>"Sofy, stop messing around!" Amina gnarled. "Just tell Him the good news already!"  
>"Jeez, relax Amy! It wouldn't (h)arm to wait for a bit, huh?" Sofonisba replied and grinned at her own joke. Jeanne facepalmed.<p>

"Please, Sofy, just stop with the puns already..." She mumbled.  
>"Come an, J! How (h)armful can it be?"<p>

"Just fucking call him, before I break the rest of your arm too!" Amina growled. Sofonisba shrugged and pressed a button on a neckband she wore. Apparently, it was some sort of communication device.

"Yo, Sofy here. Just thought we should tell you..." She started so say, but interrupted herself. She seemed to hesitate before she continued. "Sorry, Master Shredder... But we lost them in the sewers". 

********

**As I promised; here's the first bio of one of the Turtlettes :D!:**

**Name: Sofonisba (Sofy)  
>After: Sofonisba was an artist from during the 1700 - ? in Italy. She used to study art from both Raphael and Michelangelo. She was known for having a wild personality.<br>Favorite Color: Orange  
>Hobbies: Making bad puns, watching tv and play computer games.<br>Specie: Map turtle ( **_**Graptemys**_** ) (Female)  
>Favorite Food: Duh, pizza?<br>Voice Actor: Ashleigh Ball  
><strong>

**Can't promise when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to hurry up...  
>Writing more, positive reviews might help too ;) <strong>

**/Adelie  
><strong>


	4. A good deed?

**Here ya go: the next chapter of the Turtlettes story! Don't forget to write some positive feedback ;)  
>If you read Delilahs story too, then you know that I won't be able to write new chapters as fast as I'd want :(... Sorry about that, but things are really fucked up at my school right now so I fear I won't be able to have much time to spare for writing :(...<br>Anyway, enjoy!**

**/ Adelie**

*****Chapter four*****

The Turtlettes

Her sisters froze and stared at her in chock. Sofonisba flinched as the Shredder started to shout and scold her. She nodded and answered "yes" or "sure". After a couple of minutes they ended the contact.  
>"We have to be back at HQ in twenty minutes, or "we'll end up as turtle soup"..." She said and turned to her sisters, who still couldn't believe what Sofy had told Shredder.<p>

"ARE YOU TOTALLY FUCKED UP?" Amina was the first one to speak up. "Are you shitting me? Lost them in the sewers? WHY the FUCK did you just say that?" She growled and reached for Sofy. Jeanne just looked confused, then she smiled.  
>"For once, I'm with Amy on this one, why did you do that?" Elizabeth said with a shaky voice. "Do you realize how furious he'll be once we returned?"<br>Sofy nodded, and for the first time, she looked serious.  
>"So, we'll just hand the turtles over to ol' Bucketface then?" Sofy asked sceptically. "You do realize that it will just be another victory for him, right? You know what he said, once the Turtles are out of his way, he'll be free to conquer as he please?" Amina and Elizabeth looked down on the ground.<br>"You are right, Sofy. We wouldn't want that now, would we?" Jeanne said, grabbed one of Amina knifes and walked over to the guys.

The Turtles

They were mildly confused. What just happened? One second, the one called Sofy was going to turn them in to the Shredder. The next, she changed her mind and lied the Shredder right in the face!  
>Leo stood up after Jeanne had cut off the ropes that tied his hands to his back. Still confounded over the girls sudden change of heart.<br>"Is this some kinda joke?" Raph asked as Sofy released him of his ropes.

"I wish it were..." Amina mumbled and crossed her arms.  
>"Why did you...?" Leo didn't even know what to say.<br>"Nah, no special reason..." Sofy said and swiftly cut of Mikey's ropes. She helped him to his feets and didn't say more than that.  
>"Listen, you guys have to get away from here now! I don't know if the Shredder decided to send some of the foot ninjas after us, and we don't want to see you guys in trouble" Jeanne said to Leo and gave him his swords back. He took them and nodded.<br>Without any further questions, they departed. The turtles went down the nearest manhole and disappeared down in the sewers. The turtlettes hurried home to the Shredders tower again, unsure of what he would do to them, now when they had failed him... Again!

"I just don't get it!" Raphael said while kicking his punchbag. "What the shell was that about?"  
>They had been home for a couple of hours now, and neither of them had spoken much about what just had happened.<br>"First of all, I'd like to know where the shell they came from, and why are they mutated like us?" Raph continued and turned to Donnie, waiting for answers. Donnie didn't have any.  
>"However, I think I know where they came from" Donnie said after a brief moment of speculation. "Did anyone notice the crack on Amina's shell? One of the baby turtles that the Shredder sent away in the teleporter had one exactly the same!"<br>"So you're saying that they are the same turtles? NOT! That only happened a couple of weeks ago! And they were at least our age! Even I know that turtles don't grow THAT fast, duh!" Mikey said while stuffing his face full with popcorn.

"But don't you remember what the Shredder said? "for you it has only been a couple of weeks, for me it has been fifteen years"... I think they actually went to another dimension whose time line isn't synchronized with our." Donnie said while sketching something on a piece of paper.

"But, weren't there six baby turtles? If that's the case, where's the other two?" Leo said and looked at Donnie. Donnie shook his head.

He didn't have an answer for that either.

The Turtlettes

Sofy flung herself on to the sofa that belonged in what would be their room. Her cheek ached after the slap the Shredder had given her. She looked at her sisters. They were all beat up. However, they did get away pretty easily, despite they messed everything up.

"I think that went pretty well huh? He didn't seem too pissed off" Sofy said and rubbed her cheek. She tried on a smile, even though it hurt.  
>"You shut your beak!" Amy hissed. "It's all your fault! We would have been rewarded if we brought the turtles here! But noo, our fearless leader just HAD to be have a guilt trip and let them go!"<br>"I think Sofy did the right thing, the turtles aren't our enemies" Jeanne said and rubbed her sore shoulder.  
>Liz whimpered. "We are lucky to be alive," she whined and sat down on her bed and pulled up her knees to her chin. "Or unlucky, depends on how you see it"she sniveled, and made Amy's temper worse.<br>"And you do NOTHING but whines! It's getting MILDLY annoying too!" She shouted to Liz. "Why can't you just shut up for once?"  
>"Hey! I can't help it! I don't want to be here! I don't want to fight and I DON'T want to be a deformed turtle!" Liz cried and started hugging her pillow.<br>"Then, what if we ditch this place? And ditch the Papershredder?" Sofy said with a smug smile. Amy laughed sarcastically. "HAH, now THATS a good idea! Lets just walk out, and why not leave a note while we're at it?"  
>"Sorry, I aint planning on leaving a note to Shredder, but do you think we can manage to send one to the guys?" Sofy said and turned to Liz. "Liz, Nape learned you a thing or two about computers, right? You think we could get in touch with the guys that way?" Liz sniveled again.<br>"Yeah, I think... I noticed they seemed to have some sort of contact devices, if I could sort out their signal, I might get in contact with them through the internet... But even if I did, why on earth would they help us?" She said and blew her nose with a napkin Jeanne gave her.  
>"Well, if I recall, Sofy and us just saved them from a certain demise. And if I've understood things correctly, Leo is the one who's most bound to honor. And he would surely try to convince his brothers in repaying our favor." Jeanne said and smiled to Sofy. "Sofy, if I didn't know better, I would say you planned that already from the start!"<br>"Teehee..." Sofy said and smiled her characteristic mischievous smile.

**-  
>Oh yeah! Here comes the next Turtlette!<strong>

**Name: Jeanne (J, Jay or Jo)  
>After: Jeanne d'Arc, a female knight from France who was accused for being a witch and were burned to death. Not sure which year she lived...<br>****Favorite Color: Light blue  
>Hobbies: Meditating and philosophy<br>Specie: Map turtle ( **_**Graptemys**_** ) (Female)  
>Favorite Food: Chinese and Indian<br>Voice Actor: Cameron Diaz**


	5. Found ya

**Yup, here's finally the next chapter! Hang in there, I haven't given up on the story! I'm just not able to publish the chapters as often as I would want to :(!  
>Btw, go and read Delilahs new story! It's about Rango and I have read the script: it's going to be AWESOME! And I think it should be made into a sequel movie!<strong>

**And give me some reviews will ya :D? I want to know if there's anyone actually reading this...**

**/Adelie**

The Turtles

The next day started out as usual for the turtles. Three of four woke up early and started training. The fourth, guess who, was up all night, thinking and convincing himself over and over again that the cute girl-turtle Sofonisba liked him! He spend most of them time repeating: 'She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not...'. Eventually Raph had enough, went over to Mikey's room and threatened him to go to sleep before he made sure that Mikey would be put to sleep FOREVER! Which actually worked and soon he was snoring so loud that Raph changed his mind.

"Am I the only one who thinks that yesterday felt a bit... surreal?" Donnie said and walked over to his computer.

"Nah, you ain't the only one! Yesterday was really messed up!" Raph said and kicked his punching bag. "I mean, c'mon! How the shell could those girls defeat us like that! It was embarrassing!"  
>"Well, I think we sort of misjudged them. And they gained on us after Leo got knocked out." Donnie replied and turned on the computer.<p>

"And I won't let that happen again! You can all be sure of that!" Leo said and sheathed his weapons after slicing a small log in three pieces.

"I still wonder why they let us go..." Donnie mumbled. "I mean, the Shredder is not known for his merciful nature, wonder what happened to them after they left?"

"If I were them, then I'd get as far from New York and Manhattan as possible. Cuz when I get my hands on that Amina..." He growled and clenched his fist in anger when he thought of the humiliation that she put him through...

"Woah, what the?" Donnie flinched when his screen started flickering and lagging...

The Turtlettes

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Sofy asked sceptically as she watched Liz work her magic on the computer.

"Both yes and no. I know the basics, but I wish Nape had taught me more about this sort of things..." She answered and sighed. "I am a bookworm! Not a technician!" She added in a whiny tone. Her fingers were racing across the keyboard and there were random letters and numbers everywhere on the screen. The others had no idea what she was doing.

After a while she gave a relieved sigh and relaxed in her seat. "Great, now I've got two internet connections running, one we will use to get in touch with the guys and one false to fool the Shredder and make it harder for him to track where we have been and who we have contacted."

Her sisters cheered on her and gave her encouraging pats on the back.

"However, I'm not done yet. Now comes the hardest part: to find the guys..."

The Turtles

His brothers came to get a closer look at what made Donnie react.

"Dude, looks like a virus! Did you fall for one of those "Hot Russian Ladies Dying To Meet You" thingies again, eh Raffie?" Said Mikey and turned to Raph. Raph blushed.

"N-no! Ya think I'm stupid?" He answered, and Mikey found it irresistible to answer 'is that a trick question?', but he got interrupted by Donnie.

"Have you guys been using my computer again?" He growled. Mikey and Raph shook their heads, but judging from their nervous looks and shifty eyes, he could tell they were lying. He sighed.

The Turtlettes

"You got 'em yet?" Amy asked impatient and stomped with her foot.

Liz were sweating and she felt tired, she had been up all night trying to find the guys, but it was impossible to find them in the complicated mess of signals and connections around the internet.

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to sort out their signal from their communication devices..." She panted.

"Why not just search around the interwebs then? I bet Mikey has got accounts all over the place!" Sofy suggested. Liz rolled with her eyes.

"Yeah right Sofy, and where should we start? I have no idea what's on the Earths interwebs!" Liz complained. Sofy pointed to a small box in the corner of the web reader.

"There, it says 'search on Google'... It's worth a try, right?" She said, sounding optimistic.

"It's a long shot, but it might work." Jo said, supporting her older sisters theory.

"I can't believe I'm actually trying this out..." Liz sighed and typed in "Michelangelo" and hit enter.

The first links that came up was about some artist/sculptor. Sofy told Liz to search for Mikey, and this time they only got links that lead them to strangers Facebookpages. Mikey Dawson, Michael "Mikey" Lard etc... But after Sofy told Liz to keep scrolling, they found something interesting. On a site called MSN: 'MikeyTurtlePower95'

Sofy smiled slyly at her sister. "Ya think we got him?"  
>"Only one way to find out..." Liz mumbled, hit register and sent a chat message to 'MikeyTurtlePower95'...<p>

The Turtles

The loud "BLING!" of a Msn chat made all four turtles jump.

"MIKEY! You forgot to log out of msn, shell-for-brain!" Raph said and whacked his brother on the head. Donnie gave Mikey a murderous glare and looked at the message.

'xXTurtleGirlzRockXx' says: "Your name is Michelangelo, am I right?"

Donnie looked at Mikey again. "Who the shell is this?" Mikey shook his head.

"I dunno, dude!" He answered and shrugged. Donnie got up from the chair and shoved Mikey down on the seat instead.

"Then find out, dude!" Donnie said and crossed his arms. Mikey mumbled something and started to write.

MikeyTurtlePower95 says: " that depends on who's asking ;)"

xXTurtleGirlzRockXx says: "We met yesterday, remember? acfgvnl348fvm YEAAAH WE TOTALY KICKED UR SHELLS XD! XOXOXO"

The four turtles gasped when they relized who these mysterious persons was: it was the turtlettes!

"Ask them how the shell they found you!" Leo said with a neutral voice.

MikeyTurtlePower95 says: "how did u find me :o"

xXTurtleGirlzRockXx says: "Google?"

Leo, Raph and Donnie facepalmed. "Ofcourse!" They said in unison.

xXTurtleGirlzRockXx says: "Listen, we have to tell you something real quick..."

MikeyTurtlePower95 says: "whaddya want :o"

It took some time before the girls replied:

xXTurtleGirlzRockXx says: "IM PREGGERZ!11! XOXOXO"

All the four guys recoiled and looked at Mikey.

"WHAT THE SHELL?" Mikey shouted with a high pitched voice.

MikeyTurtlePower95 says: "DAFUQS D:"

xXTurtleGirlzRockXx says: "Relax, it was just Sofy being... well... Sofy!"

They could hear Splinter giggle from his room since Donnie read it all out loud.

xXTurtleGirlzRockXx says: " Anyway, I'll get to the case: we need help... Really!"  
>Leo frowned. Mikey looked at his big brother, unsure what to answer.<p>

"Ask them what it is they need help with..." He said.

MikeyTurtlePower95 says: "u want help :o"

xXTurtleGirlzRockXx says: "We need help to get out of here!"

****

**This chapters turtlette-fact:**

**Name: Elizabeth (Liz or Lizzie)**

**After: Queen Elizabeth I of England. Don't need any more facts about her, right ;)?**

**Favorite Color: Purple **

**Hobbies: Reading and singing**

**Specie: ****Map turtle ( **_**Graptemys**_** ) (Female)**

**Favorite Food: Anything healthy and vegetarian, like salad**

**Voice Actor: Karen Gillian**


	6. Shortest chapter yet

**Ridiculously short chapter, I know... But I've been writing on a new story too, one about Rio, and it has me sort of gulped up... Even though I should be studying... Why am I doing this to myself?**

**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review when you're done, 'kay ;)? **

**/ Adelie**

The Turtlettes

Everyone held their breath while awaiting the guy's response.

MikeyTurtePower95 says: "mmkay … how kan we trust u and how do we know dat teh shredder dont track us down right now :o"

"Why that little..!. We saved their shells, what do they want more?" Amy growled.

"I can understand them. I mean, we are working for their worst enemy, I'd be suspicious too" Jo said and struggled to keep Sofy at bay. She had lashed out at the keyboard a couple of times to write vulgar things, but luckily she had only succeeded a few times.  
>xXTurtleGirlzRockXx says: "You're right... You can't know for sure. You only have our word on that this isn't a trap. We don't want to be slaves to the Shredder anymore... We are sick of always go to sleep terrified of the day that comes, that we might have to hurt someone we don't want to hurt..."<br>Liz wrote and and leaned backwards and rubbed her eye with one hand. She was tired, and would do anything for some sleep.

xXTurtleGirlzRockXx says: "We are sorry if we're troubling you. I know asking you guys for help is a really long shot, but you're the only ones we have..."

The Turtles

Mikey snivelled. "Can we help them, pleease?" He cried and looked at his brothers with big, begging eyes.

"I dont know... I still think there's something weird with this." Leo said and crossed his arms.

"I don't! They seem pretty honest to me! Don't forget that they actually helped us out, right?" Donnie said.

"Ofcourse they did! So that they would hope we were gullible enuff to fall into this obvious trap!" Raph growled and waved his arms.

Leo sighed. "Alright, lets have a vote; those who are against us helping them, raise their hand." he said and raised his hand. Raph did too.

"And now, those who are for us trying to do our best to help the girls" Donnie said and raised his hand, along with Mikey.

"WHY do we have to be FOUR turtles?" Raph complained.

"I am for too" Splinter said behind them and came walking with his paw raised.

The turtles turned around and looked at their father.

"M-Master Splinter, are you sure?" Leo gasped. Splinter nodded and took down his hand.

"Don't forget what you told me last night about that Jeanne, Leonardo. How she were noble enough to let you fetch your swords after you lost them." Splinter said warningly to Leo. "And from what you all have described about them, it sounds to me like they are honest, and not like the Shredder at all! If they are asking you for help, I think that you at least should give them a chance."

The turtles pondered on what their father had said and Leo had to agree with his two younger brothers. Raph were still unhappy about the result, but he too had no choice but to side with his brothers.

MikeyTurtePower95 says: "sure well help :P"

Donnie moaned. "Seriously Mikey, can you stop typing like that? It's highly annoying!"  
>"Huh?" Mikey looked up from the keyboard. "What do you mean?"<p>

"I mean that I'm about to throw a dictionary at your face!"

**Last Turtlette fact ;)**

**Name: Amina (Amy)**

**After: A mongolian warrior princess**

**Favorite Color: Red**

**Hobbies: Training and fighting**

**Specie: ****Map turtle ( **_**Graptemys**_** ) (Female)**

**Favorite Food: Eats practically anything**

**Voice Actor: Isla Fisher**


	7. The plan

**Wow, I really haven't updated in a very long time, huh? Well, I've had a lot to do these past weeks and I haven't had the will neither the time to write :(... sorry about that...  
>Oh yeah, and I've finished the first chapter of my new story; Once upon a time in Rio! It's a Rio fanfic, so feel free to check it out later if you like that movie.<strong>

**/ Adelie**

The Turtles

"This is CRAZY! I bet it's a trap too!" Raph snarled to his brothers as the four turtles stood right underneath a manhole. The others hissed at him to be quiet. They were only a couple of blocks away from The Shredders lair, where the turtlettes were being kept. Or at least they hoped it was.  
>They had gotten a rather doubtful road description from the girls on The Shredders current whereabouts. Apparently, he only visited his old tower in work related business. He had been gone so often and sometimes so long now that the rest of the world wondered where he disappeared off to. To hide from the world were difficult if you were a famous and well respected business man.<p>

Now, he usually had his main quarters in a large underground facility, with its entrance in an old warehouse near the New York City's docks.

The girls had sent the guys a blueprint of the first levels of the facility. The girls were somewhere on level three while the head of security had their base on level two. You could easily go from level three to two. But the only way to go from level two to one was if anyone unlocked the staircase from level one. And that's where they needed help from the guys. Sure, there was an elevator the girls could use, but it was in The Shredders main office, and it is heavily guarded! It's not worth the risk.  
>The plan they had come up with was pretty simple; the girls were going to work on the inside to create a diversion, improvise something that'll distract the security people for the amount of time it will take for the guys to sneak unnoticed inside the warehouse. They would find the entrance, which was a door concealed behind one of the lockers, and make their way to level one. The would unlock the passageway, make their escape with the girls and pray that The Shredder were off on another interview.<p>

But, as the girls were trying to warn the guys about another thing, they suddenly got shut off.  
>Puzzled, but determined, the guys decided to prepare for the upcoming day when they where about to perform a risky freeing attempt.<p>

They slowly crept out one by one from the sewers. They decided to leave the manhole open so that they could use it to aid in their escape later.

The four turtles silently made their way to the old warehouse. They were very careful in not getting detected by any guard or camera that could be hiding in the shadows.

It was late at night and the sun had gone down. The girls we're going to begin the distraction at 10:00 PM.  
>Donnie looked at the watch on his wrist. "It's 9:59" he whispered.<p>

Leo nodded. "Then lets do this..."

The Turtlettes

"I-I don't know... It doesn't feel right..." Liz said and looked at the four frogs in front of her. Sofy had caught them this morning on their early training session in the outside world.

"Then what else do you suggest? That The Shredder thinks we're dead and bursts into our room just to discover that we're gone? Or that maybe we'll let him find us immediately after we are freed?" Sofy asked her sister sarcastic. "We have to get rid of these things" She said and waved her right hand. She wasn't referring to the hand, but to the small chip that had been operated into their skin at an early age. That chip worked as a gps, allowing The Shredder to track them wherever they goes, and it also measured their temperature and pulse, luckily not the heart rate. They were planning to reinsert the chips into the frogs and leave them into the room, so nobody would notice that the girls had left.

However, none of them liked the idea of cutting these innocent little creatures. Well, except maybe for Amy, who didn't seem to care.

"I don't like it any more than you do, Liz. But if we want to escape and not risking the guys lives, then we have to do this!" Jo said and held one of Amy's daggers. The blade had been cleansed properly before, and Jo were now holding it over a lit candle, hoping that the fire would kill any bacteria that were left.

"So, who's the lucky number one, eh?" Sofy asked and swallowed nervously when her three sisters looked at her. "N-no! I-I don't wanna go first! Hell no!"

"Whats the matter, Sofy? Chicken?" Amy teased. Sofy snorted and crossed her arms.

"No! I just don't want to be first! That's all!" Sofy defended herself. Amy laughed, which made Sofy frown and grind her teeth. "Then do it yourself, if you're so damn gutsy!"

Amina shrugged, snatched the dagger from Jo and without hesitation stabbed herself in the back of her hand. She flinched a bit, but that was all she did as she tried to dig out the chip out of her hand. Liz felt sick and looked away.

She eventually managed to get the chip out, grabbed the nearest frog and cut open a small hole in its side. Big enough to fit the chip, but still small so that the animal wouldn't loose too much blood or any intestines. The frog opened its mouth and went stiff with pain and chock.

"Next!" Amina said with a smirk and handed the knife over to Jo again, who disdainfully washed it clean again and held it over the fire. Amy faced Sofy. "Or are you too afraid after all?" She said in a mocking tone and clenched her bleeding hand.

Sofy snorted again and took the knife from Jo. She hesitated a bit before doing the same thing as Amy did. She squealed a bit as she dug around in her hand with the knife, trying to locate the evasive chip and closed her eyes shut. When she finally found it she sighed with relief and dried away some tears from her eyes. She took another frog, who seemed to know what was going to happen and fought to get away from the giant turtle.

"I'm sorry little guy... " She mumbled to the little frog as she cut open a small hole just like Amy did and shoved the little chip into the frog.

"I-I'm going to be sick!" Liz said and clasped her hands over her mouth and Sofy let Jo clean the knife up again. Liz didn't want to do it yet, so Joanne did it to herself instead. She cut open her hand, found the chip, cut the frog and inserted the chip into the little creature instead. She cleaned and burned the blade again and handed it to Liz. Liz still refused.

"Aw but come ON, Elizabeth!" Amy growled when Liz backed away from the rest of her sisters.

"I-'m NOT doing it! No way!" She panicked. Amy moaned, picked up one of the chipped frogs and opened the wound with her fingers. The mere sight of the pink and green guts of the frog was enough to make Liz faint and fall to the ground. Sofy sighed and shook her head at Amina.

"Amy, that was just plain mean!" She said. Amy shrugged.

"She had it coming!"

"I wasn't talking about Liz! I meant the frog! Poor thing, that must've hurt!" 

When Liz woke up again, her sisters had already gotten the chip out of her and into one of the frogs.

"By the way, what time is it?" She asked as she rubbed her bandaged hand.

"9:59" Jo replied and helped Liz to get back up on her feet.

"So, we should get going then?" Sofy said and stretched her body. "Finally! I can't wait to get out of this place!"


End file.
